dreadnought_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Caster
Caster is one of five primary card types. The other being unit, code, arms, and idol. Overview Casters are those who are able to cast 'Codes' and summon deities (mighty gods and powerful monsters) from mythologies and folklore as 'Unit'. They summon units in order to protect themselves and to attack the enemies. Casters that are considered as "main visual" of a chapter tend to have the "Soulbond" ability which allows them to strengthen their own Partner Deity. List of "Main Visual" Casters Red Casters= * Asahi Reiji (Chapter 1) * Ebisu Yui (Chapter 1 & Chapter 6) * Ten'yurin Takeru (Chapter 2) * Kirishima Keigo (Chapter 3) * Asahi Chizuru (Chapter 8) |-|Blue Casters= * Alice Fiftybell (Chapter 1) * Marco Baker (Chapter 1) * Rola Tribeca (Chapter 2) * Chelsea Bagel (Chapter 3) * David Saint-Germain (Chapter 3) |-|Black Casters= * Daidou Wolf (Chapter 1) * Leona Melitta (Chapter 1) * Crema Saint-Germain (Chapter 3) * Lily Jacobus (Chapter 3) * Vaughan Schwarzer (Chapter 4) * Natalie Nestle (Chapter 7) |-|Yellow Casters= * Padma Astellas (Chapter 1) * Tokiwa Shanti (Chapter 1) * Hisamitsu Rajiv (Chapter 3) * Gauri Metasin (Chapter 4) * Kalter Masui (Chapter 8) |-|Green Casters= * Christopher Bourbon (Chapter 5) * Fujiya Belta (Chapter 5) * Daniel Campagne (Chapter 5) * Ullica Tirol (Chapter 5) * Eliot Sockerkaka (Chapter 6) * Edgar Sockerkaka (Chapter 7) Other Casters Red Casters= * Ayanishiki Mao & Mai * Bon Ju'uemon * Chouya Tsubaki * Kenbishi Taizen * Kizakura Haruko * Kubota Kana * Mitori Taiga * Rob Kona * Seko Tsunade * Sudou Homare * Suzukamon Kaworu * Toyoaki Kichou |-|Blue Casters= * Agatha Benedict * Alfredo Easter * Bruno Baker * Crema Saint-Germain * Selen Miller * Chester Kuppachlan * Conny Stollen * Degirmen Hartman * Kudou Spica * Magari Morgan * Shikishima Hikaru * Takaki Yuki * Teo Magnolia * Yamazaki Karen |-|Black Casters= * Adelina Guatemala * Damien Movenpick * Erich Dallmayr * Eugen Einspanner * Gotthard Dallmayr * Hoshio Gerda * Mocca Mattheson * Nishimura Bianca * Norbert Georgia * Paulo Aycock * Roshi Clie * Ueshima Hilde |-|Yellow Casters= * Agnes Pfizer * Eizai Erika * Hanaoka Hitomi * Ishio Pampelonne * Kobayashi Marathi * Kumari Ranbaxy * Lulu Diyida * Momochi Zelia * Outsuka Siddhartha * Roche Sharma * Takeda Ritsuko * Varuna Roth |-|Green Casters= * Anya Charpentier * Botvid Hinarare * Caroline Bourbon * Doujima Moncher * Draps * Morinaga Dolis * Philippa Laduree In Dreadnought TCG In-game, caster is the most important card type. A player always brings two caster cards, and both of them can't have the same name. They are not included in your 50-cards deck and you will start the game with both of them already in play. Physical Characteristic The following is the description of a caster card's physical characteristic used to help you identifying them easily. # The cluster of the card (used for deck construction condition) # Card's abilities # The amount of Hit Points at the start of the game # Card's name # The type of the card (in this case, it's "caster") # Card's title # Flavor text # Illustrator's name # The card's collector's number and its rarity Note that number 6-9 currently do not affect the game in any way. Casters with 0 HP There's no difference between a caster which has 0 HP and that which has full HP, from the start until the end of the game. A caster with no HP left will be able to continue fighting. In other words, you still can Check it to use abilities or Cast units in front of it. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Card Type